Wedding Bells Blues
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: 10 ways to propose. A HUDDY one shot series I write together with SissiCuddles


**Hi guys!**

**I know I actually should continue writing my other fanfic but I needed to write something fluffy first. xD**

**This is the first One Shot of a series I'm writing together with Sissi Cuddles.**

**She'll write 5 OS and I'll write 5 OS... Each of us will post them on their own account.**

**Sissi entitled the story since I'm not talented in finding good titles ;)**

**This fic is beta read by the great Jane (LEfan77) :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your ass is mine<strong>

They often fought. It was how they worked. How they functioned and how they kept a certain fresh air to their relationship.

Usually these fights didn't last very long and ended with them making sweet, passionate love.

This time however it was different.

They had argued about House's inability to take responsibility and about his refusal to open up and to accept help.

House had angrily left her house to crash at his apartment where he hadn't been for weeks.

Cuddy had barely slept that night. She had watched her precious little daughter sleep while she had been thinking about him and about their relationship and about how they could make it work.

He had avoided her the next day. He hadn't barged into her office once and neither had he called her to tell her something "very important" that usually was something really filthy.

After work she had waited for him to come to her house but he hadn't.

She had spent another night without getting much sleep. And that's why she had left work early today and was now sitting on the couch together with Rachel watching a comic series.

Her eyelids felt heavy and were about to fall closed when the loud sound of the doorbell threw a monkey wrench into her plans.

Cuddy got up from the couch and told Rachel to stay in the living room. She knew that the intruder was House and it was better if Rachel wasn't around when they talked since they almost always ended up arguing and shouting at each other.

She got proved right when she opened up the door and found House standing in front of it.

"Hi." His voice was unusual calm.

"Hi." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I thought you were avoiding me?"

"I did but I decided to stop since avoiding you means no sex with you either so…"

Cuddy sighed. He was never able to be serious, to talk about their relationship, to talk about his feelings.

Cuddy was about to close the front door again but he prevented her from doing so by putting his cane in between the door and the threshold. "Let me in."

"I'm tired, House… I'm not in the mood to try having an adult conversation with you when all you have to contribute are sexist comments."

"You are not exactly making it easy for me not to make sexist comments since you are not wearing a bra under that shirt of yours."

"That's exactly what I mean! How is this relationship ever going to work when you make a comment about my breasts every time I want to discuss a problem?"

"I don't get why you desperately want me to talk about everything… I can deal with my problems on my own."

"But you don't have to. This is what a relationship is about. We average our problems, our misery as well as our happiness."

"But why should we average our problems? To make each other miserable?"

"You aren't even trying to understand what I mean… Do you even want us to work?"

"What kind of question is that?" House seemed really upset. "How can you even think that?"

"How could I not? You leave every time it gets serious… When Rachel told you that she wants you to stay with us forever you disappeared for three days. When I asked you about your childhood you were gone within 5 minutes… How can I not think that you are not really into this relationship?"

"I told you I loved you… do you think I say this on a daily basis to any moron I meet?"

"I know it was a pretty big deal for you to say it and I do believe you… But just loving someone isn't enough for a relationship."

"What do you want from me, Cuddy? How can I prove to you that I have no intension of sabotaging this relationship?"

"I don't know… Just show me that you are serious about this… about us. Show me that you at least try to open up to me."

He looked up at her. His gaze was intense. His facial expression looked like the expression he always had when he just had the essential idea how to solve one of his cases.

House nodded. "I will." He said and with that he turned around and left a confused Cuddy standing on the threshold.

* * *

><p>Cuddy wasn't able to fall asleep.<p>

It was already after 1am and she was still rolling around from one side of her bed to the other and asked herself if her bed had always felt as big and as empty without him next to her.

In the last 4 months she got used to cuddling up to him, to smell his unique scent, to use his chest as a pillow and his feet as a hot water bag. Without him next to her something was missing and she didn't like that feeling at all.

Why did all of this this have to be so difficult? They loved each other. So why couldn't everything else just fall in place? Why did it have to be so damn complicated?

She sighed, closed her eyes and wished he was here.

She fell asleep around 2:30 but got woken up again 3 hours later by her daughter who crawled onto the bed, slipped under the covers and snuggled up to her.

Cuddy pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead, put her arm around the girl and pulled her closer. They both slept for one more hour.

* * *

><p>When she entered the hospital and walked over to the nurse station, Brenda was giving her a bright smile. "Good Morning, Dr. Cuddy."<p>

"Morning, Brenda…" She took the file the nurse held out to her and signed it. "Any crises I need take care of?"

Brenda took back the file and shook her head no. "Everything is alright."

"Great… I'm in my office if you need me."

* * *

><p>She noticed immediately that something was different when she opened up the door to her office.<p>

All the blinds were closed. It was completely dark. She couldn't recognize anything.

It took her a few seconds until she found the light switch and illuminated her office.

As soon as she caught sight of her desk her breath caught in her throat.

Orchids. Tons of it. Her desk was practically overloaded with them. There were at least 10 flowerpots standing on her table.

A gigantic smile formed on her face. She loved orchids. She had actually never told him but he obviously knew it anyway.

Slowly she stepped closer to the desk. In between the flowerpots she spotted something white. She took a closer look and recognized a letter, addressed to her.

Her heart started beating faster when she reached for it.

Cuddy dropped down on one of the chairs in front of her desk and stared at the letter on which her name was written.

It was clearly his handwriting. No doubt.

She took a deep breath and opened it up. She unfolded the sheet and started reading:

_I'm a jerk, a jackass and principally, I am a cripple._

_I will never understand why the little monkey likes me. Or why YOU like me._

_I can't promise you that it will be easy with me and neither can I promise that I won't screw it up but I can promise that I will try not to._

_So if you still want me and if you think we can make it work somehow would you be willing to sign the paper that makes it official that your ass is mine forever?_

_.  
><em>

Cuddy was stunned. No, she actually was much more than just stunned. She was amazed. She was overwhelmed.

Her heart was beating like crazy… Goose bumps were covering her body. A happy tear was making its way down her cheek.

Did he really just…? Did he really? Oh my… He did. He asked her to marry him.

She got up from the chair… She needed to find him. Right now!

* * *

><p>A gigantic smile was on her face when she walked along the hallway in direction of House's office.<p>

She could already see him through the glass walls of the conference room. He was standing in front of the whiteboard talking to his ducklings that were all seated around the desk.

House didn't notice her until she opened up the door and entered the room.

He stopped talking mid sentence, his gaze immediately went over to his girlfriend.

He was relieved like hell when he saw her happy facial expression.

Cuddy's smile grew even wider when she noticed how nervous he had obviously been.

She took a few more steps until she was standing directly in front of him.

This was the first time in his life that he was unable to say anything. All he could do was to stare at her.

She chuckled. He was looking so cute right now when he didn't know what to say or what to do.

She got up on her tiptoes, looped her right arm around his neck and kissed him.

House kissed back immediately. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer.

The kiss was passionate but still soft… It was a kiss that was filled with love. With love for each other.

When they broke apart House noticed a tear rolling down Cuddy's cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb softly.

"What do say?" His voice was a whisper.

Cuddy smiled. "Yes… I do want to sign the paper that makes it official that my ass is yours forever."

He returned her smile and was about to kiss her again when they suddenly realized that Chase, Taub and 13 were still in the room.

They have been watching them the whole time with grinning faces.

"The show is over… Wipe those grins from your faces and do some work." House said with his hands still on Cuddy's hips. "You are not getting paid for watching Cuddy and me making out."

"What a pity." 13 got up from the chair and took a few files from the desk. "Because you two are hot together." She said before she left the room followed by her colleagues that now had even wider grins on their faces.

House and Cuddy both chuckled when the door fell closed.

"I guess the kids are okay with us getting married." House said, smiled at his soon to be wife and kissed her once again.

-end-

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? You wanna read more OS like that? <strong>


End file.
